Applications for credit cards typically require the applicant to fill out a paper application form which is sent to a credit card authorizing agency. Upon receipt, the information on the paper application is typically keyed into an electronic form used by the credit card authorizing agency. In some situations, a clerk or cashier may assist an applicant with an electronic application at a retail location. In either situation, a third party is involved with the data entry phase of the application process. The present invention eliminates the need for a third party to enter data during the data entry phase of the credit card application process. All data entry is done by the applicant at a fuel dispenser.